rollespillfandomcom_no-20200215-history
Sprell i Grenseprinsene
Et senario som foregår i Grenseprinsene . Årsaken til at spillerne kommet til området er uvisst, men oppholdet i området har ført til div oppdrag for forskjellige prinser og har utløst et større mål å erobre et eget prinsedømme til spillerne. Notatene fra spillet Her følger notatene fra spillkvelder for Sprell i Grenseprinsene 13.12.2010 Spillere: Markus (Pieter), Tomas (Gotfried) og Åsmund (Rudiger Herzog) Spillet foregikk i Grenseprinsene. Tomas (Gotfred) og Markus (Pietera) møtte opp med Åsmund (Rudiger). De var på oppdrag for å observere hva som foregikk på stedet. (Baron Orilenne sør-vest på kartet) Forsvarsverkene til borgen vi startet i var under bygging. Tomas mente Åsmund var dårlig utstyrt og truet han til å lånet 13 gull til nye rustningsdeler. Under et møte med Baronens bailif Rikard Habermund fikk vi tilbud om å gjøre en liten hemmelig jobb som innebærer å trene opp noen bønder ol.til å forsvare en leireforekomst som befinner seg midt i mellom to prinsedømmer (Baronier) og ommringer av grønnhuder. Vi satte avgårde på noe som skal være en to dagers mars. Første natt oppdaget vi to leirbål. Vi sjekket ut det nermeste og fant noen sauebønder som drev å varmet en av sine som hadde ramlet i en elv. I bytte mot helbredelse fikk vi dele leir med dem. 100 XP delt ut på slutten av kvelden til hver av spillerne. 20.12.2010 Spillere: Markus (Pieter), Tomas (Gotfried) , Vegar (Alberic), Åsmund (Rudiger Herzog) Startet fiskt fra campen med sauebøndene og møtte opp med Vegar som kom kjørende sammen med utsyret vi skulle fikse campen med. Etter å ha laget fyllmasse av noen pesky snotlings og smelly-goblins, kom gruppen seg omsider til plassen hvor vi skulle sette opp camp for leiregravings-teamet. Vi valgte å legge kampen nede ved vannet, hvor vi mente det ville være lett for arbeiderne å trekke seg tilbake fra arbeidet om fientlige skulle komme. Det ble straks satt igang med bygging av en camp, og treningen av skrot-arbeiderne startet. Etter 4 dager med graving av vollgrav og stakeplanting, fikk vi besøk av 15 udøde og 3 flagrefitter fra hælvete! Men den trente gruppen fikk mobilisert ett forsvar som relativt smertefritt hjalp de udøde å dø. Vegar(Alberic) har sniffet rundt hele uken i leting på hva denne magiske vibrasjonen han føler kan være, og har konkludert med at det kansje kan være den grønne vinden?! Kansje det er denne som gjør at vegitasjonen rundt vannet er så frodig? Vel svaret får vi kansje aldri, for vår arbeidsgiver kom omsider for å inspisere vårt arbeid. Han virket svært fornøyd, og belønningen på de resterende 6 gull ble utdelt. I vår storhet la vi ut 2 gull hver for å kompensere for Alberic´s deltagelse (siden han ikke var del i de økonomiske forhandlingene til oppdraget) 100 XP ble delt ut på slutten av kvelden til hver av spillerne. 10.01.2011 Spillere: Markus (Pieter), Tomas (Gotfried), Vegar (Alberic Meyer) og Åsmund (Rudiger Herzog) Gruppa startet friskt fra "leirtaket" på vei mot Hugoville, der Aberic hadde en avtale. Gruppa gikk nord-nord/øst og inn i de golde åsene som ligger nord for Baron Orilenne's baroni. Der kom de til en gård der det viste seg at samtlige av beboerne (bortsett fra en eldgammel dame) var blitt drept og gjenoppstått som vandøde. Hvorfor beboerne var vandøde ble ikke undersøkt, husene på gården ble derimot plyndret litt. Bortsett en guffen natt litt lenger nord i de golde åsene, gikk turen videre via Dolkestolen og Løkkebakken til Hugoville svært lett, spesielt til grenseprinsene å være. Der traff Alberic en representant for sin mester som ga ham en trolldomsbok og et oppdrag; Dann et prinsedømme i den hensikt å skape et safehouse/hvilested/forsyningspunkt for trollmenn og andre agenter som jobber for "The bright order." Det er verdt å merk seg at Prins Hugo ikke tok i mot eventyrerne personlig denne gangen og at sikkerhetsopplegget rundt ham har blitt strammere siden sist de var i Hugoville. Det ble gitt tre ledetråder om hvordan maktskifter vanligvis foregår rundt om i grenseprinsene: 1: Forræderi. Sørg for å få innpass i prinsens hoff, skaff allierte, fortjen prinsens tillit og sett ham deretter i en situasjon der han garantert dør uten hjelp. Forhåpentligvis har gruppa satt seg i en posisjon som gjør dem til naturlige arvtagere. 2: Snikmord. Rekognoser og bli kjent med prinsens bolig. Skaff allierte som er villige til å godta at gruppa overtar makta når den gamle prinsen er død. Planlegg og gjennomfør drapet på prinsen, legg gjerne skylda på noen andre.. 3: Finn en landsby eller annet beboelig sted som ikke er styrt av en prins. Imponer innbyggerne for å få deres oppmerksomhet. Demonstrer så hvorfor innbyggerne bør følge gruppa. Ærklær at man herved er prins. 100 XP ble delt ut på slutten av kvelden til hver av spillerne. 17.01.2011 Spillere: Tomas (Gotfried), Vegar (Alberic Meyer) og Åsmund(Rudiger Herzog) Våre modige eventyrere betemte seg for å dra sørover for å sjekke ut forholdene i prinsedømmet til Kaptein Masena. På veien stoppet de i Svarthøl, en liten landsby på veien, ca to dagsmarsjer sør for Hugoville. Der hørte de et rykte om at Prins Hugo visstnok har en edelstengruve, der arbeidet blir utført av slaver. Slavekaravanene ankommer Hugoville, drar videre og slavene blir aldri sett igjen. Rett sør for fjellpasset i Den Forheksede Skogen har Masena en befestet utpost kalt Decamboni. Etter et kort munnhuggeri fikk ikke eventyrerne innpass og red rundt istedet. Dette førte til at det ble sendt en patrulje for å anholde dem, passeringen av fortet ble sett på som en liten invasjon. Våre tapre menn ungikk arrestasjon og red hele natten til de kom frem til Timolibo en landsby dominert av et kloster dedikert til Shallaya. Landsbyen er befolket av nonner, bønder og krigsveteraner. Forsvarsverkene er, etter regionens standard, i ganske dårlig forfatning. Etter å ha hvilt i klosteret dro gruppa videre til Masena, byen som kan anses som Kaptein Masenas hovedstad og hans høysete. Byen har ca 2000 innbyggere og økonomien er dominert av et stort marked og en blygruve. Når våre venner søker arbeid hos prinsen blir de konfrontert med "invasjonen" og går med på å gjøre et oppdrag for å bevise at de ikke har dårlige hensikter. Oppdraget er å sjekke hva som har skjedd med en tømmerhuggerleir i utkanten av Den Forheksede Skogen. 100 XP ble delt ut på slutten av kvelden til hver av spillerne. 21.01.2011 Spillere: Markus (Pieter), Tomas (Gotfried), Vegar (Alberic Meyer) og Åsmund(Rudiger Herzog), Pål (Ulrich Albrecht), Jonas (Wilhelm) På morgenen før utreisen til tømmerhuggerleiren blir gruppen større da Wilhelm ramler inn døra og får lov til å bli med siden han har så lyst på spenning. På veien til leiren stopper gruppa ved et bakeri, Dølalia som er drevet av en gammel venn av Gotfried og Rudiger, halvingen Max Blekmåne. Etter fantastisk bakst drar gruppa videre til leiren og oppdager at den har møtt en mørk skjebne. Samtlige av tømmerhuggerne er drept, de fleste av dem i sine egne senger. To av dem er "korsfestet" på huggeplassen. Eventyrerne oppdager at tre av mennene har amrbrøstbolter i seg, men at sårene fra boltene har blødd mye mindre enn kuttsårene. En teori om at boltene ble stukket eller skutt i dem etter at de var døde blir fremsatt. I tillegg finner Rudiger en mann i pissegropa, som viser seg å være gjennomboret av en knukket langbuepil. Mannen lå å fløt i piss og det var en grisete jobb å snu ham rundt og dra ut pilen. Alberic finner en lapp på veggen der det står "Takk for sist". Våre menn drar tilbake, på veien treffer de en gammel kamerat - Ulrich, som jobber i militsen til Masena. De rapporterer sine funn til Masenas Chamberlain og blir renvasket for invasjonsmistanken. Dagen etter drar de litt sørover i Masenas rike og er innom to steder av interesse; en landsby full av bordeller og lenger sør et bryggeri som brygger utmerket øl. Senere får noen en ide om å få tak i det eneste øyenvitne til massakeren i tømmerhuggerleiren. Han kan berette om "Djevler" og "Skygger" i natten som nesten uten en lyd drepte alle kollegaene hans. Han kom seg unna ved et lykketreff og drukner nå sorgene i en narkobule i fattigstrøket i Masena. Etter litt debatt rundt hvor de skal prøve å ta over makten bestemmer spillerne seg for å dra tilbake til Prins Hugo, ettersom Kaptein Masena virker for sterk. 100 og 120 xp ble utdelt i pausen. 20 xtra til de som etter gm's mening bidro til å drive spillet fremover på en god måte. Gruppa setter i marsj mot nord, Ulrich med en stjålen hest fra militsens stall. Etter en tid kommer de seg til Løkkebakken, hvor de prater med nybyggerne, som ikke er maks imponert over Prins Hugos innsats for å gjenoppbygge og beskytte byen. De får nok en gang servert rykter om Den Forheksede Skogen. Vel tilbake i Hugoville får de et møte med Chamberlain Feidermann. Han forteller dem at Prins Hugo er opptatt lenger nord og trenger gruppens hjelp for å ta seg av et troll som har angrepet Reicmanngården og spist familien Reichmann og alle gårdshjelperne. Som forhåndsbetaling får gruppen en uslepen grønn safir som de anslår er verdt ca femten gullmynter. Wilhelm får en ide om å lage litt blest rundt oppdraget og gruppa arrangerer en avsjedsfest på "Den rullende tønne". På festen prøver de å fremstille seg selv som finfine helter, noe de lykkes godt med. Spillerne ankommer gården tre dager etter og setter opp leir i våningshuset. To(!) troll angriper tidlig på natten. Et par av våre helter kommer akkurat fra det med livet i behold, Pieter som ved et gudenes under. GM humrer i skadefryd og tenker på Murphys lov og dette;"Proper Planning and Preperation Prevents Piss Poor Performance". Våre helter er nå ved slutten av dag 24 (Det er nå spilt 57 dager siden sauebøndene) og vil ankomme Hugoville imorgen kveld, forhåpentligvis med brask og bram. På slutten av en lang kveld blir det gitt ut 200 xp til hver av spillerne. Etter litt drodling har GM funnet ut at Wilhelm tildeles 40xp ektra for ideen og gjennomføringen av festen. 24.01.2011 Spillere: Markus (Pieter), Tomas (Gotfried), Vegar (Alberic Meyer) og Åsmund(Rudiger Herzog) Spillerne ankom Hugoville på kvelden og sendte Wilhelm i forveien for å lage ståhei. Det klarte han med glans og samlet ca 400 tilskuere til våre helters tilbakekomst. Prins Hugo ankom etter en stund og trykket heltenes hender varmt og uttalte høylydt hvor godt det var at han hadde ansatt slike helter i sin tjeneste. Våre helter fikk betalt i uslepne edelstener og solgte dem videre til en kjøpmann ved navn Vilneus. Pengene brant i lomma og alle kjøpte seg et nytt sett med klær, fra en skredder ved navn Carlotta Becker, som har sin skreddervirksomhet i Hugoville. Wilhelm og Ulrich fant ut at de hadde jobbet nok for en stund og satte seg og drakk øl. Eventyrerne dro så nordover på leting etter Prins Hugos edelstengruve som de har hørt hvisking om. De fant ikke noe særlig og returnerte raskt til Hugoville, der de godtok å bli med på å eskortere karavanen til kjøpmannen Vilneus. Det viste seg etterhvert at han fraktet vin fra vingården i Hugoville. Han betalte godt og ferden gikk ut av Prins Hugos territorium og videre gjennom to prinsedømmer(Prinsene Dekmar og Helmut) før de nådde sin destinasjon - en liten landsby i Prins Helmuts territorium, to ukers marsj nord for Prins Hugos nordligste utpost, Grimborg. Grimborg var forøvrig et utrivelig sted og kunne minne litt om et fengsel. I landområdene nord for Grimborg så våre helter flere plyndrede og forlatte gårder og det ble spekulert i om innbyggerne var blitt tatt av slavehandlere. Kjøpmannen ble litt rar hver gang det ble snakk om edelstener. Når han ble spurt sa han at han ikke kjente til noen gruve. Han møtte en gammel venn i den lille byen og våre slu helter lyttet til samtalen. Det kom da frem at Vilneus hadde med seg noe annet enn vin, som han ikke ønsket å snakke så høyt om, hva dette var fikk ingen med seg. Våre helter er nå ved slutten av dag 51 siden de fikk oppdraget. Det ble delt ut 100 xp. 10xp ekstra til Alberic som spurte og grov mye. 7.02.2011 Spillere: Markus (Pieter), Vegar (Alberic Meyer), Åsmund(Rudiger Herzog), Pål Magnus (Ulrich) Våre helter befant seg på begynnelsen av seansen to ukers marsj nord for Grimborg, Hugos nordligste utpost. Et par dager før Grimborg støtte de på en del goblins (ca 40), som de valgte å flykte fra. På slutten av dagen traff de på noen sjuskete karer som drev med slavehandel og som jobbet for Gultac. Gultac er en hobgoblin som forsyner Prins Hugo med slaver. Han har, så vidt vi vet, ca 15 hobgoblins som rir på ulver (“til ulvs”) og fem, seks mennesker under seg. Etter å ha prøvd å presse gruppa for penger skremte Alberic ham vekk med magi. Gultac var forøvrig ute etter goblinene gruppa flyktet fra tidligere. Gobliner er dårlig business for ham, siden de brenner gårder og dreper innbyggerne, som han heller vil selge som slaver. Da våre venner ankom Grimborg, fikk de vite at det hadde forlatt en slavekaravane kvelden i forveien. Etter noen mynter vekslet eier fikk de også vite at Hugo har en avtale med Gultac; Han får ikke lov til å raide inn i Hugos rike, kun på utsiden. De fulgte sporene til et enormt dagbrudd ved en klippe, rett øst for Prins Hugos område. Dagbruddet består, foruten selve hølet, av fire bygninger, herunder et vakttårn som er bemannet med to vakter, bevæpnet med armbrøst, døgnet rundt. Andre rutiner ble ikke observert, da det var kveld og ingen aktivitet i dagbruddet. Våre skarpøyede helter observerte ved flere anledninger en griff flygende over klippen. En gang så de også griffen stupe ned og komme opp igjen med et menneske i klørne. Vel tilbake i Hugoville sitter våre venner nå på Den rullende tønne. Forhåpentligvis pønsker de på hva de skal finne på for å vippe Hugo av tronen og ta makten selv. Forøvrig har Ulrich tatt til fornuften og kjøpt nye klær fra Carlotta og Pieter vurderer å kjøpe seg en tohåndsøks fra våpensmeden i borgen til Hugo. Våre helter er nå ved slutten av dag 73 siden de fikk oppdraget. Til sammen ble spillerne gitt 100 xp hver. 5 ekstra til Rudiger for god sporfølging. Kategori:oppsumering Kategori:Kampanje Kategori:Grenseprinsene